A Sinister Scheme
Episode 5 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In Atrocitus' ship..."Sinestro,Hector Hammond,Doctor Polaris.I give you three tasks:attack the Green Lantern Corps.,invade Oa,and deliver the Green Lantern to me",he said."Okay,master.We'll do it quick",Sinestro said."So that we'll also achieve quick victory",Doctor Polaris said."Good",Atrocitus replied,with a grin.Nightwing,Batgirl,and the Atom fought the Bug-Eyed Bandit and his Bug-Eyed Henchmen when they suddenly attack the Gotham City Mall.Nightwing and Batgirl beat the Bug-Eyed Henchmen.When the Atom beat Bug Eyed Bandit,he told him,"You still lose,unless you find the time bomb I have set in the middle of this mall,in 2 minutes"."No way",Batgirl said.Now,they started searching,quick.Later,they found it.Inside a watches shop.10 seconds left.The Atom tried to find the deactivator of the time bomb,and he did shut it down.But,the time bomb was actually faked.They went back to the place where they tied up Bug-Eyed Bandit and his henchmen and they're gone."What?They're gone?Where did they go",Nightwing said."Don't worry.Leave it to me",The Atom said.Meanwhile,at a coffee shop,Carol and Hal Jordan are dating.They are talking about their relationship,how they missed each other,and what their priorities should be.Then,a distress call was received by Hal.It said,"Green Lantern of Sector 2814.Please report to Oa.Now!".Carol Ferris looked upset."Look,I'm sorry Carol.But I'm a hero.It's my duty to maintain safety of this planet and others.Promise,I will make time for you.And I'll make sure that no one will interrupt us",Hal said."I guess I'm just your second priority.But good luck.Kick their butts",Carol said."Love you",Hal said.Hal Jordan now wore his ring and went outside.He broadcasted to Nightwing and Batgirl using his ring.They responded immediately and said they're on the way.Green Lantern waited,and waited until they finally came.Now,they went to Oa.They saw that the planet was in destruction.Sinestro,Hector Hammond,and Doctor Polaris with their minions,are attacking the Green Lantern Corps. and the Guardians.Abin Sur fell down the ground after getting shot.He said,"Hal,save us".Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Green Lantern attacked the villains."Just give us the Green Lantern and this is all over",Sinestro said."We won't give him up that easy",Ganthet said.Sinestro was pounded with a hammer by Green Lantern."I'm here.Catch me if you can",Green Lantern said.Now,Sinestro chased Green Lantern in the air and fought while Nightwing and Batgirl distracted Hector Hammond and Doctor Polaris.The other Green Lanterns fought Atrocitus' Henchmen.Later,the Green Lanterns were taken down and Atrocitus' Henchmen helped Sinestro take down Green Lantern.Green Lantern fell down the ground but Kilowog and Guy Gardner got his back and fend off Atrocitus' Henchmen.Now Green Lantern and Sinestro fought again.Nightwing and Batgirl defeated Hector Hammond and Doctor Polaris.They tied them up now.Green Lantern finished Sinestro now.The Guardians now imprisoned the three villains."Hal Jordan,we praise you for a job well done.You defeated these villains along with Nightwing and Batgirl.You saved our planet",Appa Ali Apsa said."Oh thank you.But can I have a request?",Hal Jordan asked."Yes,you may",Ganthet granted."Can you help me fix my relationship with Carol Ferris?",he asked."Of course",everyone said.They went to Earth.Jordan called Carol Ferris for the surprise.They walked a few steps and Carol opened her eyes.She saw letters the other Green Lanterns made,"I'm sorry,Carol Ferris.Please forgive me".Carol cried and she forgiven Hal for the times he took Carol's love for granted.Everyone saw and they were touched.In Atrocitus' ship..."Parallax,you're next.Capturing the Green Lantern,is a very,very tough feat.But,I believe in you.Slay!",Atrocitus told Parallax. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,the Atom,Green Lantern,Carol Ferris,Guardians of the Universe,Ganthet,Appa Ali Apsa Green Lantern Corps.:Guy Gardner,Kilowog,John Stewart,Kyle Rayner,Abin Sur,Arisia,Salaak,Chip,Boodikka,Iolande Villains:Atrocitus,Atrocitus' Henchmen,Sinestro,Hector Hammond,Doctor Polaris,Bug-Eyed Bandit,Bug-Eyed Henchmen,Parallax